


A Soft Landing

by pseudosuicide



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fear of Flying, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, airplane au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudosuicide/pseuds/pseudosuicide
Summary: ...into each other.AU where Sorey and Mikleo meet on a flight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This is the first time I've posted something I've written in like??? 10+ish years SO I'M A LITTLE NERVOUS!!  
> This is mostly very self-indulgent, but it makes me!! really happy so! I hope it makes you happy too!
> 
> ALSO THANKS TO [SWATI](https://twitter.com/makkurataichou) FOR HELPING ME EDIT IT CRIES it would have taken me a whole lot longer if you didn't help me ;u;

Mikleo is pretty sure he has everything. He has double checked, tripled check, checked as many times as humanly possible before leaving the house. He has his travel pillow, travel blanket, even has an eye mask and earplugs. Just in case. He’s prepared. He isn't nervous.

Not because it’s his first flight.

No. not nervous at all.

A thirteen hour flight probably isn't the best flight for a first flight, but he doesn't really have a choice. His mother thought it best he meet and visit his uncle, so here he is, being shipped half-way across the world.

“Okay, sweetie. Try and have a good time okay? And be patient!” Muse lovingly pets Mikleo’s hair down, staring down at her son with tears in her eyes, before throwing her arms around him, smothering him against her chest.

“M-Mother…!” Mikleo gasps, tasting her perfume and grimacing, “I’ll be a phone call away, don't worry!”

Muse sniffles, and plants a kiss on his forehead, before taking his hand, pressing his passport and boarding pass into his grasp. “I know! I can't believe my baby is going on his first trip! All grown up!”

“ _Mom_.”

“I know, I know.” She takes a step back, “you have everything you need?”

He nods.

“Good! You're all checked in, and can head through security and customs. I can't come with you anymore. Oohhh” she tugs him into a hug again, and Mikleo sighs, hugging her back.

"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry.”

 

* * *

 

Mikleo is not fine.

The moment his mother is gone, and he goes into security he is told he should fill out a customs form. He is pointed to where he could get one, and in his nervousness nearly drops his passport. Twice. The form is now clutched in his hand, along with his passport and boarding pass. His bags are heavy, and he regrets not bringing a cart to put them on. He is already tired, and not even through customs. There are five people ahead of him, and the line is moving slowly. He idly wants to check his phone, see if anything interesting is happening on social media. Mind you, he really only has one or two friends. And then there are the friends of friends. He speaks with Alisha more often, and she is friends with Rose, who occasionally comes on to yell at him. Lailah's always had a word of support and he is tempted to ask her if it usually takes this long. However, there is a sign that says to shut electronic devices off, so he does.

He waits a bit longer, before he is first in line and is called over.

“Hello, how are you today?” The big man smiles down at Mikleo, holding his hand out.

“Good…?” Mikleo peers at the hand for a moment before realizing the man wants his customs form. His hand jerks up, offering everything he is holding over. The customs officer laughs, slipping the customs form out, and reading it.

“So why are you traveling today?”

“My mom wants me to visit my uncle.”

“Bringing any prohibited items with you?”

“No?” Mikleo frowns, his eyebrows drawing together. Why would he bring something like that?

The man nods, before opening Mikleo’s passport to a random page and stamping it. He hands it back along with his boarding passes.

“There you go, have a safe flight.”

“Thank you.” Mikleo takes the items, and collects his bags again and walks away, following some of the other people who are already through customs. He nearly heaves a sigh of relief seeing that around the corner they are taking checked bags. His is large, and it is full. Muse had decided he needed to be extra prepared. He didn't mind in the least, except for right now, when he's carrying the bag.

It takes him no time to release the bag into the possession of one of the workers, nodding his thanks.

Security probably takes him the longest out of everything. He’s grateful his bag isn't with with, and when it is finally his turn he finds it goes fast. The part that takes the longest is putting himself back together. Shoes, Belt, jacket.

Once together, he pulls his boarding pass out, and studies it. Gate 27. Okay. That should be easy enough to find. The first sign he sees says 1-25. The next, 26-45. He follows the signs, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people. But he finds it. Gate 27. He lets himself fall into a chair, relief flooding him. At least now, all he has to do is wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Finally, they start boarding. He’s in zone 3, so it takes a while before he get on the plane. Seat 32D. He lets the stewardess and stewards point him in the direction he’s supposed to go. As he walks, seeing many of the people on the plane, he hopes beyond hope, that whoever he sits next to is bearable. He keeps walking further back, close to the end of the plane. People thin out, and he finds himself being one of the few left. He glances up, eyes spotting the number 32.

A...B….C…

Ah, D.

Mikleo glances down, eyes meeting the most vibrant green. He sucks in a breath, as the owner of the loveliest green eyes lets a grin spread across his face. Pure excitement sparkles in his eyes. And Mikleo knows.

This isn’t going to be a quiet flight.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo is buckled in, head in his hand. He was right about it not being a quiet flight. His seatmate, who promptly introduced himself as Sorey, has not. Shut. up.

He’s excitedly going on about the plane, and features of it. Mikleo might have been more interested if he weren’t...so nervous. He can almost feel the panic bubbling in his chest. Especially so when the paging system crackles to life.

“ _Ladies and Gentlemen, this is…_ ”

Mikleo closes his eyes for a moment, tuning out the announcement. He’s vaguely aware of the crew going through the safety instructions. Sorey is leaning close, eyes wide as he takes in the information. He’s nodding along, like he’s understanding everything. Mikleo watches him from the corner of his eye, wary of how close he’s come.

It doesn't take long, but when the plane lurches backward, Mikleo feels his stomach drop. He drops his hands, fingers curling around both his armrests.

Sorey watches him silently, having been startled out of his chatter when Mikleo slammed his hands down. He can see the way Mikleo tenses, in his shoulders, in his hands.

Sorey tilts his head. “This is my first time flying, y’know! Is it yours too?”

Mikleo hums in response, squeezing his eyes shut. The plane is moving now, going slowly around the taxiway. Mikleo breathes deeply, trying to calm himself. They're not even in the air yet.

He’s aware of Sorey chattering again, commenting on how they seem to be the only ones back there. They're lucky, he says. Mikleo isn't sure if he wants him to shut up, or quit talking. He’s making for a good distraction.

Not distracting enough for when the planes starts to speed up. He sucks in a breath, a look of panic crossing his face. He's not ready. He's not prepared. He needs to _get off_. He was wrong, he can't do this.

Mikleo’s thoughts are cut off by a warm hand placing itself over his. The thumb of the hand rubbing a circular pattern on his skin. Something about it calms him. He relaxes, focusing on the warmth, how nice it feels.

Sorey continues to rub his thumb against Mikleo’s hand. He watches as he relaxes, and smiles as any tension that had been in Mikleo leaves his body.

Once the aircraft is steady, and in the air, does Sorey pull his hand back, leaning forward to peer into Mikleo’s face.

“You okay?”

Mikleo slowly opens his eyes. He's wary, scared something else might happen once he does. After a moment passes, he shifts his gaze to Sorey, and nods.

“Y-yeah. Thanks…”

Mikleo licks his lips nervously, pulling back as Sorey brightens again. His energy is just too much…

“I’m glad! You know, I said this was my first flight, but is it yours too?”

Mikleo nods, and reaches up, idly tugging on a stray strand of hair. His hair's grown out long, and he had tied it back that morning, but in everything it took to get on the airplane it had started coming loose. As he reaches up to re-tie it in a ponytail, Sorey bombards him with questions.

“Where are you from?” His eyes shine, and he stares at Mikleo expectantly.

“Elysia.”

“Really? Did you drive to Ladylake then?”

Mikleo nods. “My mom took me?”

“I see! I'm from Ladylake, myself. A friend of mine drove me to the airport.” As he talks, Sorey plays with the chain hanging from his neck. Feathers hang from it, and he lightly brushes his thumb against them. It reminds Mikleo of the pleasant feeling of Sorey’s hand against his, and he isn’t sure if he suddenly wants to jump off the plane, or have Sorey do it again. “Where are you going? Oh, that’s a stupid question isn’t it. We’re going to the same place. Why are you traveling…?” He purses his lips, unsure if that’s the right thing to ask.

“My mom wants me to visit my uncle.”

“Oohh…! Family, huh! Well it’s the same thing for me! I’m going to see my dad.” He grins, leaning closer, causing Mikleo to fidget under his gaze. Instead of reply, he opts to press a button on the screen in front of him, scrolling through the movies for something to do.

“Do you want to play a game, or read a book?” As he asks, Sorey starts pulling his bag from under the chair in front of him. He pulls a book out, followed by a pack of playing cards, uno, connect four, among the pile. Mikleo was amazed by what he pulled out. He stares in disbelief at the items before him, then glances up at Sorey, surprised by the hopeful look on his face. _Oh._ He wants to play a game. Mikleo suddenly feels silly for guarding against Sorey. He is probably just as nervous, and wants someone to talk to. To feel better.

“Sure.” Mikleo smiles, leaning slightly closer to look at what Sorey had pulled out. He reaches up to adjust his glasses on his face, before lowering his hand, shifting a couple of the boxes. “Hmmm….what about this...chess?” It was the only one he feels completely comfortable with. The rest, he either has never played, or it has been so long he doesn’t know how to.

Sorey looks absolutely exuberant, breaking out into the biggest smile Mikleo had ever seen. He quickly shuffles the other games off his tray table, tucking them on the empty seat beside him. He wastes no time in cracking open the box of chess, and setting it up.

“So...white or black?”

 

* * *

 

By the time the stewardess comes around, they're on their fifth game. Sorey is full out laughing, arms around his middle, and Mikleo is covering his mouth with a hand.

“Can I get you two anything to drink?”

They both jump, and glance up at the woman. Mikleo looks nearly stunned, not having realized how wrapped up he was in Sorey’s aura. Sorey, on the other hand, lights up again.

“Yeah! Can I have an orange juice, please?”

“And for you?” She glances at Mikleo, a smile on her face.

 _Ah_. Mikleo tilts his head. “Just….water?”

She nods, handing Sorey his juice, then grabs a cup and pours Mikleo some water. She hands it to them, then is on her way.

Mikleo sips at his water, and glances over to Sorey, who has left his juice untouched. Instead, he's packing the extra games up, the one they had given up playing already gone.

“Do you want to watch a movie? We could pick the same thing if you want, or….something?” Sorey flushes, fidgeting as he realizes he isn't sure what he is doing. Mikleo tilts his head, more strands of his hair falling over his shoulder.

“Sure. Ah…” he pulls his bag out, and starts going through it. He pulls his blanket out, only to have it snatched by Sorey. He frowns, shifting things a bit more before giving up. “I think...I might have forgotten my headphones?” He's mentally kicking himself. How could he have forgotten _those_. His plan had been to put on soft music to calm down if it came to that.

“Oh! That's okay!” Sorey shifted, reaching in his pocket to pull out some earbuds. “I brought these instead of my usual ones, so I didn't lose them!” He’s uncurling them, Mikleo watches his hands move, unsure how that solves the problem. Once they’re free, Sorey wastes no time in leaning over, placing one earbud in Mikleo’s ear, gently brushing strands of his hair out of the way. “We can share, then? Pick a movie, I can watch it over your shoulder!”

Mikleo flushes, glancing away, hoping Sorey doesn't notice his expression. “You...sure?”

“Yep! Besides, I can do this…” Sorey grabs the blanket, and drapes it over both their laps, before leaning close, resting his head against Mikleo’s shoulder, “see? Works perfectly!”

Mikleo makes a choked noise, not sure how he should respond. But having Sorey so close is…nice. He relaxes against the feel of Sorey’s warmth, of how his hair is brushing against his neck.

Mikleo decides to start a movie, not really caring which one he picks.

 

* * *

 

It turns out, Mikleo is enthralled by the story. Sorey on the other hand...falls asleep. He shifts during the film, curling in closer to Mikleo, one arm finding its way across his lap. Mikleo thinks perhaps some of his hair is even tangled in Sorey’s fingers. As Mikleo watches the end credits roll, he can hear the approach of one of the food carts. He looks over, seeing the same stewardess approaching.

She stops, smiles at Mikleo and starts to pull two trays out. “Chicken or beef?”

“Uh.” Mikleo frowns, “chicken…?”

She nods, picking up a wrapped container, placing it on one tray, and holds it out to Mikleo. He panics for a second, before pulling his tray down, and taking it from her hands.

“What about your boyfriend, there?”

Mikleo pauses, mind playing over what she just said. _Boyfriend_? He glances at Sorey, then back to her. “ _What?_ ”

“Do you know what he would like?”

Mikleo looks down at Sorey, who is still wrapped around him. He suddenly understands why she thinks he is his boyfriend. Instead of answering her, he shakes at Sorey lightly.

“Sorey...wake up. What do you want to eat?”

Sorey groans, twisting his arm to tug Mikleo closing. “Mmm...yeah.”

“That's not an answer. Sorey!” Mikleo can feel his heart race, and he shakes Sorey a little harder, “Sorey!”

This time, Sorey lifts his head, blinking sleepily at Mikleo. “Huh?”

“What do you want to eat? Chicken or beef?”

Sorey presses his face into Mikleo’s shoulder, “what did you get?”

“Eh?” Mikleo wasn't sure he heard him right. “I got chicken?”

“Beef, then.”

Sorey sighs, snuggling against Mikleo’s shoulder, as if he plans to go back to sleep.

“He said beef?” Mikleo glances at the stewardess apologetically, and reaches over Sorey as best he can to pull his tray table down. She wastes no time, and offers Mikleo the tray. He quickly puts it on the tray table in front of Sorey.

Once she's gone, he shakes Sorey again. “C’mon, food is here.”

Sorey groans in response, and sits up, rubbing his cheek. “You're so comfortable though?” His grin widens when he sees how Mikleo flushes at his words. “But okay. Eat now, sleep on you later.” He laughs again at the look that spreads over Mikleo’s face. “I’m kidding! Mostly…”

Mikleo shakes his head, choosing instead to open his food, it smells pretty good. It looks better than he expected for food on a flight.

“Oh, they both look good!” Sorey’s gone and opened his, his knife and fork already in hand. “Do you like beef, Mikleo?”

“Yes?” Mikleo frowns, unsure why it matters.

“Good! Lemme see…” Sorey leans over, and cuts Mikleo’s chicken in half, scooping the smaller bit up and bringing it to his plate, before doing the same with his beef. “There! Now we can share!” He grins, pleased with himself. Mikleo can't help but laugh in response.

“I guess we can, huh?” He scoops some of the beef up on his fork, and takes a bite “mmm…”

“Good?” Mikleo nods at Sorey’s question. “I’m glad!” He takes a bite of his own beef, then some chicken. “Ah! Delicious!” He starts shoveling it into his mouth. Mikleo laughs, eating his own as he watches Sorey. He can't help but find Sorey’s antics endearing.

It doesn't take them long to finish eating, especially with the way Sorey _helps_ Mikleo eat his, once his own tray is empty. Leaning close, he directs Mikleo’s forkful of food toward his own mouth, stealing a bite. Mikleo lets him, laughing as he does. It happens quite a few more times before both trays are empty. Once they are, Sorey collects them, piled nicely, and puts them on the tray table in front of the empty seat beside them. He immediately grabs the blankets, readjusting them over both their laps. Mikleo lifts his hands in surprise, watching as Sorey works. He tucks the blanket in around Mikleo’s side, fingers gently running up his ribs before pulling back. Sorey smiles.

“There! Better?”

Mikleo gently kicks Sorey, shaking his head as he does. “Sure. Nothing was wrong before though?”

“I guess,” Sorey laughs, jerking the armrest between them up, so it is no longer in the way. “I was thinking about going back to sleep myself, thought you might like to join me?”

As he speaks, he leans close again, head falling to rest on Mikleo’s shoulders, his arms worming around his waist. Mikleo laughs, twisting himself so he can comfortably curl into Sorey, resting his own head against his. Sorey makes a happy noise, and squeezes Mikleo tighter. Mikleo tucks his hands around Sorey’s arm, letting his eyes fall closed. It’s weird, he thinks, how close they have become in such a short period. He doesn't think he's ever taken to someone like he has Sorey, or opened up so quickly. He dozes off thinking about it, Sorey’s warmth lulling him into a gentle sleep.

 

* * *

 

They both sleep like that, until the plane hits turbulence. Mikleo is shaken awake, gasping in shock at the sudden jerking. He doesn't register what he's doing as his nails dig into Sorey’s arm, waking the other up with his sudden movements. Sorey’s response is quick, and he runs his fingers down through Mikleo’s hair, easily catching the hair tie, pulling it out.

“It's okay, Mikleo. I've got you.”

He continues to run his fingers down Mikleo’s hair as he tugs him closer, right into his chest. Mikleo let's him, falling easily, his panicked gasps subsiding.

“See? You're okay.” Without thinking, Sorey brushes Mikleo’s bangs from his forehead, placing a soft kiss against his forehead. He freezes, realizing what he has done, but Mikleo simply curls further against him, nuzzling his cheek into Sorey’s shoulder. He makes a noise of response, nodding against Sorey’s shoulder. Sorey laughs, tugging Mikleo close, enjoying the way he so easily falls against him. Sorey continues to run his fingers through Mikleo’s hair, letting himself fall back into the other empty seats. He finds himself laying across the two, Mikleo asleep on top of him. Sorey kind of wishes he could wrap the blankets around him, but with the way Mikleo is laying on him it doesn’t really matter he supposes. Mikleo’s hair falls over his chest, his arms, and tickles him as the boy snuggled in closer, completely asleep again. It doesn’t take long for Sorey to doze off again.

 

* * *

 

A loud pinging sound wakes Sorey up, and for a second he doesn’t remember where he is. He can hear some kind of announcement, too groggy to fully understand what is being said. He shifts, finding himself nearly pinned to his current position by the weight on top of him. He remembers all at once, that he’s on an airplane, and Mikleo is on top of him. He shifts, glancing down at Mikleo. He’s still snuggled closely, his cheeks a light pink as he sleeps. Strands of his hair fall across his face, and over Sorey’s arms. _He’s beautiful_...Sorey brushes hair from Mikleo’s face and he shifts in response, nuzzling closer.

“C-Cute…”

“Ah, Excuse me…” The Stewardess is back, peering at them uncertainly, “We’re getting ready to land. “You need to buckle up, and make sure your seats and tray tables are stowed.” The woman waves her arm, as if demonstrating they both need to be sitting.

“Oh, Sure! Give us a minute then!” Sorey grins, absentmindedly running his hand down Mikleo’s back. The other shivers, eyes fluttering. The stewardess nodes, and turns and leaves. Sorey’s attention returns to Mikleo, and he repeats the motion down his back. “Hey, Mikleo. Wake up…”

Mikleo groans, eyes opening slightly. He blinks a few times, before shifting his head, looking right at Sorey. A full moment passes, before his eyes widen and he tries to sit up, nearly falling off Sorey in the process.

“Careful!” Sorey catches him, gently easing himself, as well as Mikleo up. “There we go. You okay?”

Mikleo flushes, and nods, “I’m fine. Thank you, Sorey…” He glances away, staring down the aisle, towards the front of the plane. “How...How long were we like that?”

Sorey shrugs, “Dunno. But they just told me we gotta sit up, and buckle up. We’re landing soon!”

“Oh.” The pretty flush that was on Mikleo’s cheeks disappears as he pales. “Landing.”  
  
Sorey is already sitting again, buckled up, and leans over to gently brush Mikleo’s hair from his face. “You okay?”

“I don’t...know. Maybe? Sorey…?” Mikleo is looking down, latching his seatbelt.

Sorey tilts his head, smile still on his face, “Yes?”

“Can...Can I hold your hand again? F-For the landing…” Mikleo feels like his stomach had dropped the moment he had thought about landing. Sorey is so warm, so reassuring. He just wants him close again. The thought of going home without him there, beside him...Mikleo isn’t sure that’s what he wants.

“Of course.” Sorey reaches out, taking Mikleo’s hand. He laces their fingers together, and presses the back of Mikleo’s hand against his cheek. “Better?”

Mikleo nods, letting his shoulder fall against Sorey’s, “Yeah. It is. Thank you.” He squeezes his fingers, glad when Sorey does the same.

 

* * *

 

Neither Sorey nor Mikleo opt to let the other’s hand go first, so they somehow manage to gather all of their belongings, and leave the plane hand-in-hand. Even waiting for their luggage, both laughing as they help one another pull the bags from the carousel. They briefly let go when they go through customs, but almost immediately after their hands find one another again.

It isn’t until they both exit out, and Mikleo’s uncle and Sorey’s father see them together do they get pulled apart. Forcefully.

Sorey laughs, waving at Mikleo. “See you later?”

Mikleo nods, humming in response. “Yeah. I’d really like that! Thank you, Sorey.”

Even though he’s being dragged away, Sorey manages to wiggle out of his father’s grasp, and darts forward, his hand finding Mikleo’s again, and, before he can be dragged away, kisses Mikleo’s cheek. “Later then!”

Mikleo flushes, and finds his uncle wrapping an arm around around him with a sigh. Mikleo smiles, glad they had exchanged contact information before. He wonders why his uncle and Sorey’s father pulled them away so fast...maybe they know each other? It doesn’t really matter, he supposes.

After all, he knows he’ll see Sorey again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I flew down to the states earlier this week to visit a friend, and this AU came to me!  
> I've flown to Japan multiple times, so I understand how rough, and tiring such a long flight could be...I'm jealous, I wish I could sleep the whole thing away too aha


End file.
